Sous la pluie, tu m'invites?
by 371rusty
Summary: Ancienne fanfic.  Amu est bien décidée à résister à son pervers de petit-ami, dans sa plus grande gloire. "L'avoir laissé entrer dans sa chambre par un temps horrible." Totel Amutoness rating T, pour le langage et autres ... O o


Salut ! Cela fait longtemps que j'ai retirer cette histoire, sûrement par crainte ou par manque d'inspiration. Je suppose que vous vous demandez "pourquoi toujours dans la chambre", et bien, la romance Amuto à commencer à partir de là. C'est purement instinctif ce que je fais, mais pas facile de ré-écrire depuis que ma mère m'a écorcher les doigts ! (*rires*). Je suis aussi surtout déçus que Shugo chara se termine avec Amuto et Tadamu à la fin, au moins là-dedans, c'est Anti-Tadamu. S'il-vous plaît, soyez sympa lors de l'examen de cet unique chapitre. ^^

S'il-vous plait, des reviews. Cela me motivera à écrire mes prochaines histoires.

P.S : JE NE POSSEDE PAS SHUGO CHARA, NI MEME LES PERSONNAGES

* * *

**Ikuto 19 ans**

**Amu 16 ans**

**Midori sa mère**

**Ran chara rose**

**Miki chara bleu**

**Suu chara vert**

**Yoru chara d'Ikuto**

Amu P.O.V :

Cela fait deux ans que je sors avec Ikuto, après la défaite de Pâques. Il est maintenant libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Il est mon petit-ami, mais toujours un pervers. Je voudrais que les choses changes et que ça évolue entre nous, on peut pas dire que ça a évolué ce fameux soir là, je ne sais pas comment le décrire, bon on verra. Sinon, je vis encore avec mes parents et ma petite sœur Ami.

Lieu : Après le lycée (retour maison)

Heure : 17H30

-Taidama !

-Ah ! Amu-chan, comment c'étaient les cours, est-ce que tu as un petit creux ? demandé sa mère

-Non merci ! J'ai déjà manger quelque chose sur la route. Je vais aller prendre un bain et me coucher. Au fait, où sont papa et Ami ?

-Papa est aller chercher Ami à la maternelle, t'es sur que tu ne veux pas dîner ?

-Non ! Je te remercie ! Je suis crevé, bonne nuit ! Embrasses-les de ma part. (**Smarck**)

_-Toujours cool and spicy cet Amu, pensée sa mère_

J'ai ensuite, sans me préoccupé du reste, vu que c'était pas important, grimpé les escaliers et commencer mes petites choses personnels.

Fin de l'Amu P.O.V

* * *

Lieu : Au parc (sur l'herbe)

Heure : 18H15

-Ikuto, qu'est-ce qu'on fait nya ? demandé son chara.

-Joue avec moi, dit Yoru en se tortillant

-Tais-toi ! J'essaie de dormir.

Quelques minutes se sont écroulés, les nuages commençaient à se regroupés pour n'en former qu'un seul, la météo avait prédit de la pluie mais lui n'était pas au courant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de dormir. Quand soudain une seule de ses gouttes sortit du nuage, continua sa descente sur la terre ferme pour lui atterrir sur sa joue gauche, ce qui le réveilla.

-Humph, pourquoi il pleut ? J'étais pas au courant ... Se demanda t-il, tous confus, ce qui le poussa à regarder le ciel

-Nnnaagghhh, j'aime pas l'eau ! Ikuto !

_-J'avais vu juste, il pleut, où est-ce que je peux allez, ma mère à la clé de l'appart et je commence à tremper. Je ne vois qu'une solution. _

-Yoru, suis-moi, on va se sécher chez ma petite fraise ! J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction !, fit-il en souriant puis en ricanent

-Hein ? Tu parles d' Amu ? C'est pas une bonne idée nya, tu as pas vu comment c'était la dernière fois ! Il le supplia encore et encore mais Ikuto l'ignora et fit un chara changement avec une queue et des oreilles de chats pour sauter d'immeubles en immeubles.

-Où tu-va Ikuto ? Matter nyaaaaa !

* * *

**JE PASSE LA SCENE DU BAIN (désolé)...**

Lieu : Ma chambre

Heure : 19H00

AMU P.O.V :

Après ma sortie du bain, enroulé autour de ma serviette, je suis allé directement dans ma chambre. Ensuite, j'ai prit mon passage par la porte, je voyais distinctement mes 3 charas devant moi.

-Et ben, t'en a mis du temps ! demandé Ran en secouant ses pom-pom.

-Même si t'es une héroïne, Amu-chan, tu travailles trop ! dit Miki. Tu devrais passer moins de temps dans la salle de bain !

-Tais-toi ! cria t-elle avec un grand ton

Je me suis essuyer et enfiler une nuisette (elle était rose a froufrou avec un ruban blanc autour de la taille).

-Amu-chan le thé est près desu., lui avertit Suu

-Arigato, Suu. Je sens que ça va me faire du bien.

-Aaaaah ! gémit-elle, cette journée ma épuisée, je me suis encore planter en maths, Tadase a l'air ailleurs en ma présence, je me demande pourquoi ? Probablement à cause de ses fonctions à l'école, vous savez combien de temps il faut pour tout remplir ... et bla bla bla ...

Les trois petites fées écouta ses plaintes de la journée, sans aucun intérêts, quand elles entendit...Toc, toc toc, elles vit un petit chara devant la fenêtre avec des oreilles de chat !

-Yoruuuuuuu ! Cria-t-elles

-Non, mais ça va pas les filles ! J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque! (_Thump, thump, thump_) son battait très fort dans sa poitrine

Soudain elle se tourna côté balcon ou elle vit un garçon devant sa fenêtre, dans des vêtements mouillés de la tête au pied et de l'eau s'égouttant de ses cheveux bleus.

-Ikuto ! murmura t-elle, toute colérique

Elle s'avança près de la fenêtre et alla lui ouvrir.

-Ikuto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demandant à lui, toute curieuse

-Et ben, charmante façon d'accueillir ton petit ami ! lui dit-il avec mécontentement

Elle commença à rougir, l'ayant pas vu depuis une semaine à cause des cours, des devoirs et de ses amis.

-Si je suis là c'est pour me sécher, je mettais endormi sur l'herbe quand il a commençait à pleuvoir. Tout en lui racontant, elle trouva de quoi rire avec tout ceci.

-Désolé, mais tu pouvais pas choisir un autre jour pour piquer un somme, la météo avait annoncé de la pluie pour aujourd'hui... ria t-elle elle même, ce qui n'est pas bon goût pour lui

-Je viens de m'en apercevoir à l'instant, arrête de te foutre de moi ! dit-il furieusement. Bon puisque que je suis là, tu peux me laisser entrer ?

-Ça commence a être animé, hein Ran ? Lui demanda Miki

-Honto ! Ta probablement raison...

-Courage Amu-chan ! supplia Suu

Amu l'interrompu avant même qu'il franchisse le seuil de la porte, elle pensa que ce serai pas une bonne chose et qu'elle en paierai les conséquences.

-Attend une seconde ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, si jamais mes parents te voit dans ma chambre, on va avoir de sérieux problèmes, Ikuto !

-Pourquoi tu paniques comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas je ferai attention ! disa t-il

-Ah oui, qu'est-qui me dit que tu feras attention ? demanda t-elle, vu quand ma mère nous a découvert dans la salle de bain **( voir l'épisode 74 )**

-Quoi ? En prenant l'apparence d'un enfant, il savait qu'il la ferait craquer, et elle même ne lui résista pas avec son visage enfantin

-T'as gagné, c'est bon ! Pas la peine d'avoir l'air d'un abruti, entre, mais je tiens à préciser deux choses, ne reste pas trop longtemps et ne fais rien de pervers, tu as bien compris ?

-Pourquoi ? J'en suis un ? Il smirking

-Raaaaah, tu m'énerves ! Oui, tu en est un idiot, et qu'est-ce...

Ikuto se plaça devant son visage, les deux se regardèrent mutuellement dans les yeux. Ce qui la fit rougir quelque secondes après.

_-Ah, pourquoi il me fait un tel effet, il s'en bon, ce n'est pas le shampoing de papa, non mais je rêve, je vois son torse, il est musclé dit donc, je l'ai jamais remarqué !_

-Alors, elle est belle la vue ? Si tu veux que je prenne ta virginité t'auras cas me le demandé ? dit-il en souriant

-Hein, je t'observais pas et tu ne prendras rien hentai ! Rougit-elle. J'ai seulement paniqué en te voyant, hein Ran ?

-Non, Amu-chan faisait semblant ! Ria t-elle elle-même

-Ran je vais te _bip_...

-C'est ça, n'empêche que tu me regarder quand même ! Et en plus tu rougis la perverse, au faite, moi aussi je m'en suis mis plein la vu, merci. Il smirking

-Hein, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandant toute confuse

-Quand tu t'es retourné pour m'ouvrir, elle était pas mal la vu.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes, sois plus claire !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et murmura à son oreille gauche "t'es à croqué dans cette tenue, t'es plus du bonnet A ? Je suis content que t'es grandis koneko-chan'', fit-il en lui touchant la poitrine gauche

- HENTAI HENTAI ! Blush

-Amu-chan, tout va bien là haut ? demandé sa mère qui se faisait du soucis pour les voisins

-Oui, tout va bien maman, ce n'était rien ! cria t-elle à sa mère

-Ikuto, tu dépasse les bornes, là. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'a ça !, rougit-elle

-Je sais ! C'est plus fort que moi, je suis un mec, je te rappelle. Allez, laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras ma fraise.

-Hey, arrête ! Stop ne me touche pas là... Elle le sentit monter ses doigts jusqu'à l'entrejambe, ce qui n'enchanter guère Amu.

SLAP...

-C'est mal Amu... dit-il en touchant sa joue enflée

-Tu l'as bien chercher, ça t'apprendras ! disa t-elle en colère et rougissante de ses derniers évènements

Ils en ont encore pour longtemps et ne changeront jamais ! Les 4 charas souriaient

* * *

...30 minutes plus tard...

Juste après ce lasse de temps, Ikuto se promenait sans fin dans sa chambre, il se dirigeait vers ses livres de manges, impressionner par les volumes et réalisa qu'il ne pourra plus vraiment en lire, mais ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupe le plus.

-Ikuto, rentre chez toi maintenant ! bégaye t-elle en lui donnant une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai eu une journée très chargée et je voudrais aller me coucher s'il te plaît...

-Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ma petite fraise ? lui dit-il en se roulant sur le lit

-Non, non et non ! C'était du passé ça, maintenant on est au présent et tu ne dormiras pas avec moi tant que je ne serai pas prête !

-Dans ce cas, je vais te poser la question, est-ce tu serais prête à faire l'amour avec moi ? dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Amu avait beau avoir 16 ans, cela ne l'empêcher pas d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec un garçon. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment porter sur la chose.

-Quoi ? Surprise de sa question. Euhh, onegai épargne-moi ça. Franchement pour tout te dire, je préfère attendre, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour ça, gomenasai.

-Tu sais, je m'attendais à cette réponse. C'était juste pour rigoler si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors j'attendrais indéfiniment s'il le faut. T'es ma petite-amie, il faudra seulement être patient c'est tout, mais on le fera, croit moi je ne te forcerai jamais ! lui dit-il en la rassurant

Étant elle-même éblouit par ses mots, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ils étaient comme emprisonnés dans son cœur, mais elle lui réussit à dire un simple «Merci !»

-Yosh, dans ce cas j'y vais ! Mais une idée lui vint à la tête et il se retourna pour faire face à elle, le voyant observé son visage

-Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Dit-elle, embarrassée

-Yoru, va dehors quelques minutes avec ses charas et ferme la fenêtre, dépêche !, murmura t-il à l'oreille de celui-ci et exécuta son ordre. Yoru emmena les filles loin d' Amu, côté balcon en fermant la fenêtre, ou Ikuto pensa à son plan et décida de le mettre à exécution.

-Ikuto que fait-tu ? Pourquoi les filles s'en vont ? demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

Soudain elle s'aperçut qu' Ikuto se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle avec un sourire mesquin. Il poussa Amu sur le lit avec lui par dessus, elle commença à rougir et paniqué. Sur le dessus Ikuto était le prédateur et elle était sa proie. Il se demandait si son plan aller vraiment marcher.

-Je n'ai pas eu mon baiser ! Je ne peux pas partir sans que tu me le donnes avec tendresse... Fit-il en lui mordant son lobe.

-Ah ! Stop, on avait un accord, on avait dit pas de cochonneries !

-Le baiser n'est pas pervers, c'est une preuve d'amour que ce partagent deux personnes !, disa t-il avec une grande sincérité tous en la regardant dans ses yeux de couleur miel

-Ikuto, murmura t-elle. Mais on fait ça a la française, OK ? Ne fais pas quelque chose de sale, supplia t-elle

-A la française ? Tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ? Il smirking

Ikuto se rapprocha doucement d'elle puis posa délicatement ces lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques secondes, il lécha sa lèvre inférieure, comme si voulait goûter sa salive, elle à eu le souffle quand il entra sa langue dans sa bouche. Il fouilla tous les recoins de sa caverne. Puis il lui toucha son palet avec le bout de sa langue, qui pour elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir dans le baiser, c'est actes de tortures en était trop. Il ricana mentalement dans sa tête, très contant de l'entendre. Brisant leur baiser, essoufflés par le manque d'air, elle le voyait l'observer avec un peu de bave coulant sur le coin de sa lèvre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en regardant ces yeux bleus.

_-Je me suis fait avoir ! c'est pas vrai..._

Ikuto profita de l'inattention de la jeune fille pour lui faire un suçon sur ça clavicule gauche, une fois imprimé sur peau c'était sa marque, uniquement sa marque et qui choqua Amu.

-AH ! Arrête ça, pervers ! Rougissante très vite

Ikuto prit sa retraite, content de son résultat.

-Autre chose, un french kiss, c'est quand on s'embrasses avec la langue. Heureusement que je suis plus sage qu'avant. Lui dit-il avec un sourire

_-C'était un atout dangereux à utiliser..._

-Tu as bien réussi ton plan diabolique Ikuto ... ? Fit-elle en grattant la marque qu'il a faite juste à l'instant

Avec un air soucieux, il passa une de ses jambes au dessus de la rambarde et la regarda une dernière fois.

-C'est pas la première fois que ça marche ... Disons, que seul l'avenir nous le dira, princesse.

-Baka ...

-Hum, allez Salut !

Il sauta par dessus la rembarde, laissant Amu perplexe après avoir un reçu en 10 secondes, un baiser invisible, et ce juste avant qu'il mette les clamps.

-Amu-chan daijoobu ! demanda Suu en rentrant dans sa chambre

-I'm fine, thank you ! Toujours rougissante

-Yapali, Amu-chan est une perverse ! disa Miki

-Tais-toi ! Vous trois allez au lit, vous êtes assez pénible, bon sang !

OYASUMINASAI! Et j'ai dériver dans le sommeil

* * *

Pardon pour cette fin, je n'ai pas pu improviser, et c'était écrit comme ça. Quand je pense que c'était toute première fic, et que j'ai laissée tomber ! Tant-pis ^^ Mais je tiens à m'excuser pour une partie du texte, qui ressemble à une partie de mon autre Histoire M, "Cries of love". Peut-être que la prochaine fois, je mettrai un autre endroit, mais vu que j'ai d'autres histoires à rattraper, cela risque d'être court. Désolé aussi pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographes. 0_o

S'il-vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en penser ^^

Tiaot !


End file.
